


Aga, ak!

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Pan Kleks
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Mateusz trafia do swojej siostry, królowej.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska, Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Aga, ak!

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na tegoroczne "Skumbrie w tomacie".  
> Z dedykacją dla ekipy z Discorda, która przypomniała mi „Marsz wilków” i, pośrednio, historię szpaka Mateusza. Dwieście słów.

– Mamy jedynie strzępy relacji – opowiadał szpieg – ale składają się na spójny obraz. Wilki mściły swojego władcę, który zginął z ręki księcia Mateusza. Szczerze ubolewam, że nie mogę mówić lepiej o bracie Waszej Wysokości…

– Niepotrzebnie – wycedziła królowa. – Od dawna przeczuwałam, że doprowadzi kraj do ruiny. Dworzanie rozpieszczali go nieprzyzwoicie. Ostrzegałam, że chłopcom to bardzo szkodzi, ale czy ktoś słucha księżniczek? Bezużyteczny, zepsuty smarkacz. Gdyby przed laty umarł na krwotok, byłoby o wiele lepiej.

Szpak, który siedział w zawieszonej pod sufitem klatce, zatrzepotał skrzydłami.

– Ilknij, ętna ijo! – zaskrzeczał.

Królowa nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

– Czy cokolwiek wiadomo o losie księcia?

– Nie znaleziono ciała. Najprawdopodobniej pożarły go wilki.

Władczyni wstała. Szpieg zgiął się w ukłonie.

– Jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczna za przyniesione wieści. Zgłoś się do skarbnika po obiecane złoto.

Agent wyszedł, mamrocząc coś o służbie dla królestwa, która sama w sobie jest nagrodą. Królowa dość długo stała przy oknie i dumała.

– Zginął król oraz następca tronu – szepnęła wreszcie sama do siebie. – Kraj jest zrujnowany, ale teraz ja mam najlepsze prawa…

– Awsze ego ałaś, ępna edźmo! – zaskrzeczał ptak i królowa wreszcie go zauważyła.

– Brzmi trochę jak mój ojczysty język – orzekła. – Szkoda cię wypuszczać, ptaszku… Już wiem, podaruję cię córce. Może się jej nie znudzisz…


End file.
